meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie The Finale Part 12
Faded to this part!* Cuddles: *He and Lumpy is walking after the battle!* Hm, Lumpy? Thanks for saving my life, Lumpy! Without you there, i would have been killed for good, buddy! Your actually pretty heroic, Lumpy! Lumpy: Why, thank you Cuddles. And well yeah, it was nothing. Heh. Toothy: Oh, hello! We're so happy that you guys have returned! Cuddles: Yeah, yup, we are back and it's actually thanks to Lumpy for defeating the monster for me! Lumpy: HUH? Snowers is a monster? *Shrugs?* Oh welp anyway, yeah, this time ya is right, btw, you DID got help! Also, for once Cuddles, it's worthy enough to say your a real hero, man! Wink! *Lumpy winks at Cuddles!* Giggles: WAIT! Where did Petunia go? Cuddles: <:O! Oh, right, Petunia! Eh- *Suddenly, Disco Bear is coming back, and, he have Petunia in his arms!* Disco Bear: <:(, Sigh, she's right here! *Sad music is playing again!* Sigh, Petunia. She was the MOST useful one out of this entire team, guys! Giggles: <;(! *She starts to cry out loud!* ;(! NOOO! PETUNIA! NOT MY BEST FRIEND! WAAAH! WHY? *Giggles is crying on Petunia's dead body!* Why is this happening? Why? Lumpy: *As Giggles is covering her mouth!* Wait a minute, now. Eh, Cuddles? Wasn't Petunia telling you something btw before her death, tho, hm? Cuddles: Uh, nope. Due to your stupidity, you must been mistaken, Lumpy! Lumpy: NAH! Not sure about that, Cuddles: Y'know? "I THINK" that i heard Petunia telling to you something about Giggles, or? Cuddles: *He quickly gets close to Lumpy!* SHH! Lumpy! You better shut up now, or else it will feel completely awkward, dude! *Sniffs* I promise to not cry! :,(! Giggles: <:(, Sigh, Cuddles! JUST tell me about it, please, Cuddles? Cuddles: Uh, sigh, ok. Here's the truth, Giggles!: Petunia said that...... You belongs to her! And that you are the cutest girl she ever knew, dude. *Cuddles was about to leave, BUT, he returned to say it* ;(, Also, that your tail is VERY tiny! *Stares at the camera!* HEY! I also wanted to say it before the movie ends, duh, dudes! HM! It was my turn, anyway, i love that quote, that's all to say! Ahem, come on now! *Cuddles then leaves the screen by walking to the right of the screen, right, now!* Disco Bear: <:(, Sigh, guys, we have to bury Petunia inside a very BEAUTIFUL place, without anything gross, due to her OCD, even IF dead, ;(, She deserves to get a well-deserved grave place that she would LOVE, her soul would appreciate it! She was like, the smartest girl i have ever meet, sigh! ;(! Toothy: So, because of her death, *Stares at the camera* ;(, is this the ending of our amazing adventures all together? *Toothy starts to whimper like a dog, his lips starts to move like if he will cry, and, he got tears in his eyes, too, then!* Cuddles: Couldn't count on that, Toothy, dude. Because i have a feeling that the villain isn't completely dead even yet, it happens like every darn time, right? *Cuddles stares at the camera!* *The Giant Worm appears out of the ground, wah!* Cuddles: -_-, *Stares at his friends!* I expected it, as always sigh! The Giant Worm: UGH! GAH! *The Giant Worm was DEAD! The stomach is sliced apart! And the scariest thing is, that out of this thing, guess what happens? YES!:* Snowers: *Gets out of The Giant Worm!* EW! It was sick! Alright, finally free phew. *Snowers starts to look behind himself, noticing Our Heroes!* HEY! >:/, Now, i found you guys exactly where i wanted to! After getting out of that sick creature! GRRRRR! Cuddles: HEY! Guys, how did the polar fox get out of the worm? XD! *Cuddles is laughing!* Snowers: >:/, HEY! I told ya i ain't a fox, dude! I'm a freaking tanuki, dude! Sigh! I promise that you guys will DIE right now, dudes! *Meanwhile Snowers says his last words after this, two white flashes is seen, and, then, a white car came out right behind Snowers!* REMEMBER!: Baguette Cafe is the best, and you can't tell me what to- *The car finally ran over Snowers right now!* UGH! X_X! *Snowers is dead, suddenly, yup! Poor tanuki btw!* *As the car opens the door, we see exactly who The Narrator just mentions, The Narrator is gonna say!:* The Narrator: The guy in the car was no other then: *We sees him!* Flippy's Bad-bad-bad-bad-bad-bad-bababad-bad side! *Fliqpy is alive?* Fliqpy: Hm, hello, dudes! Cuddles: Fliqp-ster? FLIQPY? You're still alive? And how did you get here, buddy? :O! Fliqpy: Hey, i am Fliqpy from the future! I have used this time travelling car from Sniffles' lab to save the world! *Fliqpy does a creepy laugh, yet, the laugh sounds nice!* <:)! Lumpy: Sniffles gave you a time travelling machine? That is a mother-trucking time travelling car? Fliqpy: Well, actually, Sniffles WON the car once, he didn't seriously build this one, but, since of how "Science Fiction" themed it was, Sniffles loved it very much that he had to own it, and it's a pretty much "Back to the Future" Car-Type! YUP! Disco Bear: Fliqpy? Sigh, what is exactly the thing ya want to do right now, dude? EH? Fliqpy: I seriously needs Cuddles to fix the problem, to travel to the very past before all this adventure even came, duh! I actually found out the reason why The Zombies existed even by using this car, btw! Cuddles, if you follow with me right now, buddy, then we can save the future and make it super amazing, better then this year, btw, yes, anyway! Cuddles: So, you're saying that, when we are in the past, i can still be allowed to take photos of stuff even of how illegal they are right now? OMG! Then i can keep working on Starbucks without any god darn reason again and i can show pictures of myself to everybody else, this solution will be super awesome, dude, Fliqpy, man! Fliqpy: Yes, and so, exactly, Cuddles. XD, Exactly! ;)! >_